Phillipe Pea
Phillipe is a French pea from France. He and his brother, Jean Claude, speak in a French accent, but they both speak in different tones. Phillipe and Jean Claude can often annoy Bob the Tomato, and they are mostly never seen whithout eachother. He is also different his from his brother is because he is shorter. He sounds like and high pitched Mr. Lunt. Appearance Phillpe Pea is a green pea with head beady eyes and nose The differance can do their clothing and freckles no freckles. Acting *Philistine in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Defender of the Wall, Ark Pea and Himself in "Josh And The Big Wall" *Worker, Salesman Worker #2 and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Larry the Cucumber in "King George And The Ducky" *Wheels and Teresh Peaoni in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Servant #2, Red Hat and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Restauranteurs and Ninevite in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself, Fries Pea and Prince Fredrick's Adviser in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World Of Auto- Tainment!" *Reuben in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Worker in "An Easter Carol" *Owner #2 and Apollo's Friend #2 in "Sumo Of The Opera" *Himself and Egyptian Guard in "BabySitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Football Player and Angel in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Pea Soldier #2 and Guard #2 in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself, Parade Pea, Football Player and Angel in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Worker in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Munchie Mayor in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Policeman and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Reporter and French Guy 2 in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Candarda Officer in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Gustav's Men #2 in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Gopher in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Worker and Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Oui in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Pierre and Himself in "The Pennilless Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Guard in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself in "Happy Tooth Day on "The Little House That Stood" *Phillipus Pea-Torian and Himself in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Miles and Himself in "Merry Larry and The True Light of Christmas" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself and Robbie in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Himself in "Noah's Ark" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Castle and Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King and Himself in "King of the Quest" *Himself in "Princess in Wonderville" *Himself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Himself in "Family Road Trip" Gallery Cp (2).jpg|Phillipe Pea as Phillistne in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" 67420 156961867671995 156959537672228 328841 4617978 n.jpg|Phillipe in "Josh & The Big Wall" Peas 001.jpg|Phillipe as Larry the Cucumber in "King George and the Ducky" Pea 2.png|Phillipe Pea in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" Ruben concept.jpg|Concept art for Phillipe as Reuben in "The Ballad of Little Joe, The Ballad of Little Jenna, The Tale of an Empress, Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape, The Good The Bad And the Silly The Fastest Dodgeball in the West and Giddyup and West" Christophe.jpg|Phillipe in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" PeaNezzer.jpg|Phillipe in "It's A Meaningful Life" Oui.jpg|Phillipe as Oui in "The Little Drummer Boy" Pierre Phillipe.jpg|Phillipe as Pierre in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Pierre concept.jpg|Concept art for Philipe as Pierre in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Christmaspea.jpg|Phillipe as Elf Pea in MerryLarry and the True Light Of Christmas" Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:Hop Category:Lunt's Labratory Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Pinocchio Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:Celery Night Fever Category:The Tale of an Empress Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:The New Job Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Robin Hood the Clean Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty Category:Inspicable Me Category:Gravity Rises Category:Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 Category:Pizza Angel Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything And Me Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little House That Stood Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kids Category:Lettuce Love One Another Phillipe Pea Phillipe Pea Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Bubble Veggies Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:Sonic veggie X Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:Noah's Ark Category:The Ballad of Benjamin